A Weekend Out
by TvFan00
Summary: Cece and Rocky go on a camping trip with Ty and Deuce. With storms rolling in and Gunther and Tinka out to scare them the girls are in for a night. But after a accident the night goes from bad to worse. Cece/Ty and Rocky/Deuce
1. Chapter 1

"Cece wake up!" Rocky yells as she bursts into Cece's bedroom. "Cece wake up it's almost time to go camping!"

"I know!" Cece yells back jumping out of bed excitedly and throwing on her new boots. "What do you think?" She asks modeling the boots for Rocky.

"Oh there gorgeous. They look just like mine!" Rocky and Cece then begin dancing around the room showing off there boots they had bought the day before. They eventually make there way to the living room were Flynn was watching saturday morning cartoons.

They both bounce past him and begin raiding the refridgerator. "Hmm so how about eggs and bacon?" Cece suggests as Rocky pours some orange juice.

"Did someone say bacon!" Flynn jumps up and speeds towards the kitchen. "BACON!"

"Oh no... you got him started." Rocky says dodging Flynn as he runs by.

"Well I guess I'm obligated now..." She closes the door and begins to cook bacon and eggs.

"So what do you think?" She asks sliding the last two eggs onto a plate.

"Pretty good, but it would have been better with some bacon."

Cece looks at the table. "But I just sat the bowl of bacon down... Flynn?"

He yells from the living room "BACON!" then continues eating it in mouthfuls.

"Girl, your brother is gonna have a heart attack before he's ten." Rocky says watching Flynn eat in disgust. She shivers. "No one should eat that much bacon."

"Well lets go were supposed to meet Deuce soon." Cece grabs her bag from the couch. "So is Ty going to walk with us to Deuce's?"

Rocky grabs her bag from next to the door. "Nah he left earlier to go meet Deuce. Something about last minute camping things."

"Oh, were still meeting in front of Shake It Up though right?"

"Yeah he said they would meet us there at five." She looks at her watch. "We better hurry, its almost four-thirty."

* * *

"Hey man, hows it going?" Ty says as Deuce opens his door.

"Oh hey Ty. Hey man give me just a second." He then closes the door and a moment later a very tall man leaves his house.

"Wow that guy was really tall." He says as Deuce lets him in.

"Oh yeah, thats my camping guy."

"Man you got a guy for everything." Ty says following Deuce to his room.

"Here's the gear." Deuce points to a few boxes on his bed. One box had a picture of a giant tent with someone giving the thumbs up. Another box had a flashlight on it, and another something that might have been food. But there was just one problem.

"Yo man all this stuff is in chinese" Ty says picking up the tent box to examine it.

"What does it matter the language you can tell what it is by the picture. Plus all you gave me was thirty dollars to buy an entire camping kit." Deuce picks one up with a picture of two walkie-talkies. "See walkie-talkies." He tosses the box to Ty.

Ty opens it up to examine it and removes one of the handsets. He grins and shakes his head, then removes the other one and tosses it to Deuce. He then puts his handset to his head and speaks into it. "Hey Deuce can you hear me?"

He shakes the handset for a second then sticks it to his head. "Nope."

"Thats because its molded soap. Wow you really fail sometimes."

"How was I supposed to know."

"I can actually give that to ya Deuce. You wouldn't know, because the box is in chinese!" He tosses the soap onto the bed and picks up another box. "I just hope for both our sakes that the tent isn't made of soap or the girls are really gonna kill us."

Deuce peaks inside the box. "Nope it's really a tent." Ty checks the other boxes as well. None of which seemed to have bath products so they were in luck.

"So about our surprise?" Deuce asks trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, they said they would do it."

"How much are they charging?"

"That's the best part. They liked the idea so well they said they would do it for free."

"Awesome! Well we better hurry. Aren't we supposed to meet the girls at five?" Deuce asks glancing at the clock.

"Yeah we better get going." Ty then follows Deuce to his sister's car and puts the gear in the trunk. His sister then drives them to pick the girls up at the Shake It Up building.

* * *

Gunther and Tinka giggled with excitement as they listened to Ty's idea on speakerphone.

"So let me get this straight." Gunther says rather flamboyently. "You want Tinka und I to sneak up into zee woods. Und scare the schnitzel out of your sister and her annoying little friend?"

"Well umm I'm not sure what a schnitzel is, but I think so. It's gonna be hilarious!"

"Ohhh I like this idea." Tinka agrees. "But I don't understand. Why you do this to your sister?"

"Well they pranked us last week. Were just trying to one up them this time. So your in?"

"Definately." They agree in unison. "Text us the directions. We will see you tonight."

Tinka then hangs up the phone. "Yay! I am so excited. Quick Gunther go get last years halloween outfits."

"Good idea, those would be scary!"

As Gunther heads towards the attic Tinka gets a text message explaining were they would be camping. The location was about twenty miles outside of town, definately not within walking distance. "Looks like we will have to take a taxi." She yells down the hallway towards the attic.

* * *

As Deuce and Ty pull up to the front of the studio they see that Rocky and Cece were dancing again. With a small crowd of about ten people they had just the audience they needed. They didn't even notice the boys had pulled up.

"Cece sure can move." Ty says admiring Cece's movements as she hopped and danced about.

"You're sisters not so bad herself." Deuce adds as Rocky bounced around matching Cece move for move.

Deuce's sister honks her horn loudly bringing both of them back to reality. It also grabbed the girls attention as well and they waved goodbye to the crowd and headed for the car. They then pile into the backseat with Ty.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank Sis!" Deuce says closing the trunk before turning back to the others. "We'll have to walk from here." He points up a forested path next to the road.

"Uhh I don't know. Camping suddenly seems a lot scarier." Cece responds looking wide eyed up the hill at the darkening skyline. The sun would be setting soon.

"What's wrong Cece you aren't afraid of the dark are you?" says Deuce starting to poke fun at her. He was about to start flapping his arms like a chicken but Ty stepped in.

"Hey man cut her some slack. It's her first time camping." He says shouldering his backpack then putting his arm around Cece in a friendly half hug. "Don't worry Deuce and I come camping up here all the time. There's nothing to be afraid of."

She smiles coyly as his hug lingered for a moment, she didn't want to be the one to break it. However Rocky, unaware of her special moment, grabs Cece and begins dragging her up the hill. "Come on we're going to lose Deuce!"

They clamber up the hill after Deuce who was a good fifty foot ahead of them. "You could have waited for us." Rocky complains finally catching up with Deuce. She takes a seat on a fallen log to catch her breath.

"The sun will be setting soon. We need to get to the campsite before dark." Deuce explains pointing up the hill to an area sparse with trees. "Come on were almost there."

Rocky gets up and starts following Deuce up the hill but Cece protests "But I'm tired. I need a break!" She sits on the log Rocky had just vacated and stretches her legs.

"Aww come on Cece! We need to get the tent set up." says Deuce who was again moving away from the group. Although this time Rocky was close in tow. She was about to start walking again when Ty made a better suggestion.

"You guys go on and start setting up camp. I'll show Cece the way after we rest a minute." He then sits next to her and takes a bottle of water from his bag.

"Well don't take forever. It's your turn to start the fire." Deuce says before continuing up the hill with Rocky.

"So are you still scared?" Ty asks offering her some of his water.

"A little." She would never admit it to anyone, especially Rocky, but she did feel safer with Ty around. "But I'm sure I'll be fine." She laughs then leans her head against his shoulder. Caught off guard he didn't move, instead he stiffened up as adrenaline rushed through his body.

Feeling Ty's body stiffen up she realizes the awkwardness of the situation and jumps to her feet. "So uhh let's go!" And without waiting for his response she started walking in the direction her friends had went.

'There's something about that girl...' He thinks admiring the sway of her hips as she continued up the path.

She comes to a stop and turns around to see Ty was still standing were she left him. "You coming? I don't know the way."

"Oh sorry. Was just thinking of the best way to go." He lies not wanting to admit the truth.

* * *

"That will be twenty-two dollars." The cab driver said glancing back at the two oddly dressed kids in his backseat. And he quietly wondered why they wanted to be dropped off at a state park dressed in some sort of animal outfit. But it wasn't his job to ask questions, he takes their money and drives off.

A few minutes later the taxi driver makes it around to the other side of the park when he heard the chime of his gps go off. 'Destination reached' it announced loudly in the now empty car. "Crap!" He yells thinking of how he just dropped the two kids off on the opposite side of the park. He was about to double back, then decided against it. "I'm sure they'll figure it out, they seemed like… bright kids."

"So which way are we supposed to go?" Gunther asks putting the head of his costume on. Tinka fiddles with her phone for a moment then points up the hill. I think it's that way. She then puts the head of her costume on and the two of them trudge up the hill.

As the sky grew darker they each produce a flashlight and continue to follow the directions Ty had texted her. But reaching the top of the hill they realize the directions were wrong. There was no clearing, no sign of Ty, or the girls.

"Oh no Gunther, I think we may be lost."

"How could that be?"

"I don't know. I follow directions just as he texted." She shows him the phone. Gunther examines each direction then agrees that they had followed them all.

"Do you think this was a prank on us?" He ponders thinking of all the times he had picked on Ty and his sister.

"No I do not think he would do that." Tinka responds remembering her date with Ty. A grin comes over her face.

"Did you figure out the problem?"

"No, just thinking." She takes her phone back from Gunther. "Well I guess we should call another taxi. We'll never find them in the dark."

But now Gunther was smiling. He points through the trees and to the opposite hillside. A small fire had just been started. His guess was it was Ty. "Oh it's schnitzel scaring time!"

They then begin the long walk towards the other encampment, both agreeing the walk would be worth it just to see the look on the girl's faces.

* * *

Ty had just gotten the fire started as the sun set below the tree line. Deuce on the other hand was still struggling with the tent. "Stupid fricking pole." He says jabbing one of the tent rods into the ground.

"Need help man?" Ty offers taking a seat next to the fire.

"I got it!" He refuses jabbing another tent pole into the ground. "This tent will go up if it's the last thing I do!"

"He's pretty determined isn't he?" Cece says placing a chair next to Ty's.

"Yeah, maybe he should try reading the directions." Deuce glares at him. "Oh yeah that's right that's in Chinese too!" Ty starts laughing and Cece quickly joins in. He found himself smiling again watching Cece continue to giggle.

"Marshmallow?" Rocky asks throwing a bag of marshmallows at her brother, breaking his concentration.

Ty picks up the bag and removes a few then asks Cece "Have you ever roasted marshmallows before?"

"Of course I have!" She lies and takes a couple of marshmallows as well. But before Ty could hand her a skewer she tosses both of them into the fire.

"Umm…" was all Ty could think to say.

"I just got one question." She looks questionable at the fire. "How am I supposed to get them out?"

By now Deuce had managed to get the tent set up and had now joined the other three by the fire. He situated his chair next to Rocky's just in time to see Cece's 'demonstration'. They both burst into laughter.

"No actually you're supposed to use this." Ty explains handing her one of the skewers.

"Oh! That makes a lot more sense." She then looks to her left were Deuce and Rocky were both trying to catch their breath they were laughing so hard. "It's not that funny guys!" She then half punches Rocky in the arm to finally get her to stop.

After about an hour the fire was starting to die down and Ty glances at his watch, it read ten o'clock. 'Those twins should have been here by now' he thinks as he stands up. "Hey Deuce I think we should go get some more firewood."

"Good idea." He agrees getting up and following Ty towards the woods. However Ty walked right past a small pile of wood. Instead he continued deeper into the woods, until they could barely see the light anymore.

Then he stops and turns around. "I don't think the twins are coming."

"You think they punked out on us?" Deuce says glancing nervously around at the darkness. A branch cracked in the distance and he noticeably flinches.

"I don't know. But are you ok? You seem a little nervous."

He takes a quick look behind his back. "Me nervous? No, why? Never!"

"Toughen up man, you've done this a million times remember!" Ty says trying to lift his spirits.

"Dude you know this is the first time I've been camping." He shines his light towards the top of the trees. "I'm not scared, I just don't like dark forests…"

"Well you better toughen up, because I told Cece we do this all the time." Ty explains picking up some dry branches.

"Why in the world would you say that?" Deuce asks confused as he also picks up some dry branches.

"Well I used to be in the boy scouts, that's close enough to camping. Plus…" He pauses a moment debating whether to finish that sentence. Did he really want to admit what he was about to? "Plus I was trying to impress Cece."

At first Deuce just stared at him. Then he started cackling laughter. "You like Cece! Why would you do something like that? She's so annoying at times."

Ty just shakes his head. "Speak for yourself. I think…" He stops thinking it might be best.

"Does your sister know?"

"Of course not. I really don't even know fully myself." Now Ty was really confused, and his 'girl talk' with Deuce really wasn't helping. "I guess Gunther and Tinka aren't going to show though." He says bluntly making a distinct change in subject.

"Yeah so I guess we should head back to camp?" Deuce responds grabbing one last arm full of branches. "Cece needs her eagle scout to keep the fire alive." He teases but was swiftly taught a lesson as Ty punches him in the arm, hard. "Owww!"

* * *

"So what do you think so far?" Rocky asks once the boys had disappeared into the woods.

Cece bites a marshmallow off the end of her skewer. In between chews she manages to get out "Oh I'm having a blast." She thinks of her moment with Ty from earlier and smiles. "I can see it getting better though." She smirks and takes another bite off the skewer.

"So can I tell you something in trust?" Rocky asks looking directly at Cece.

"Of course Rocky, you can tell me anything."

"Well I don't know how to say this. But I like this guy."

"Sweetie you're a girl. That's normal." Cece says putting her hand on Rocky's arm. Then slowly says "Nooorrrrmaaaaallll."

"No you're not getting it. It's a guy we know." She responds hoping she would get the hint. But Cece could be a little hard headed at times. She nudges her heads towards the woods. "A certain guy."

Then something clicked in Cece's head. "Deuce?"

Rocky looks sheepishly at the ground. "Maybeeee…"

"Oh you poor thing. Come here." Cece pulls Rocky closer and begins to inspect her head.

"What are you doing!" She yells escaping from Cece's grip.

"I figured you must have fell and hit your head or something the way you were talking."

"No I'm perfectly fine. Only thing is, I don't think he even knows I like him." She skewers a couple more marshmallows and puts them in the fire. "It's as if he doesn't even notice me."

"Rocky, he notices you." She says patting Rocky on the arm. "But have you tried to get him to notice you in that way?"

"Well I guess not. But how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know, like how you get my brother to notice you."

Cece's face turned red. It was one thing to fantasize that someone was into you. It was another to have your friend confirm it. "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play like that. Ty hasn't been able to take his eyes off you since we got here. I'm not stupid. I know he likes you." She removes the skewer from the fire. "Don't worry I won't hold it against you, I just wish Deuce would look at me like that."

"Just flirt with him a little. Let him know you're interested." She suggests before letting her mind wander back to Ty. Had he really been checking her out? She blushes again at the thought.

"I guess I'll just have to step up my game" Rocky says taking another bite off the skewer.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was a lot more Cece/Ty than anything. Next chapter should have more Rocky/Deuce aswell as more Cece/Ty. Also the twins are getting closer to the camp, so more fun hijinx coming from them as well coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shhh they're coming." Rocky says putting a finger to her mouth.

Seconds later the boys rejoin and toss armfuls of sticks into the fire. It blazes back to life with loud crackling. Ty and Deuce sit back down, but no one says anything as an awkward silence comes over the camp.

"We need music!" Rocky jumps up and moves towards her backpack. She rummages around in it for a second before producing an iPod and set of speakers. She turns it to a good song and hits play.

Sure enough the silence was broken as a loud pop song started playing. "Come on guys let's dance" Rocky says bopping around enthusiastically. Cece soon joins her grabbing Ty's arm as she does, forcing him to join in.

Rocky decides to follow Cece's lead and grabs Deuce's arm. However he shakes her off gently and responds "No thanks I don't dance."

"Well you do tonight, come on" She jerks his arm again and pulls him from the chair. This time there was no resistance from him.

They were all having a great time, dancing around and shouting out lyrics. Rocky was even making some progress with Deuce, or so she thought. She was holding his hand as she danced closer to him. But then over the music everyone heard a loud whistling noise.

"What's that?" Rocky asks looking around for the source, holding fast to Deuce's hand.

Then the noise got louder and closer until suddenly, whoosh! Rocky's hair flew everywhere as a gust of wind came from the trees. But it didn't stop there, another quick gust came in, the fire spit flames horizontally as the wind got faster.

"What's going on?" Cece yells as her hat flies off and over the hill into the darkness. "Aww I liked that hat!"

"Must be a surprise storm!" Ty responds and points to the tent. "Hurry let's get inside before the rain comes!"

"Good idea, me first!" Deuce responds making a charge for the tent. The tent flapped violently with each gust of wind, and just as Deuce reached it the entrance it went airborne. Then just as quickly as the wind came it died down.

"What just happened?" Cece says walking to where the tent just was.

"I don't know but I think it's about to get worse." Deuce was pointing towards the sky, which had gone from a clear night to a smoky black. The crackling of thunder could be heard in the distance as a bolt of lightning danced across the sky.

"Deuce didn't stake the tent down it looks like…" Ty explains joining Cece. "The stakes are still in the tent bag even."

"What? I thought they gave us extra parts in case we needed them."

Ty just shakes his head in disappointed. "Like I said you fail at camping…"

'Ahh poo!' Rocky thinks as she realizes her chances of hooking up with Deuce were getting slimmer. But then a light bulb sparked in her brain. 'Act like you're scared.'

She waited for a few seconds then another flash of lightning hit the ground. The loud boom that followed echoed through the hillside. She screams loudly and grabs at Deuce's arm, intertwining it with her own.

"Girls…" is all he says and goes for his pack. "I think we better get out of here before it gets worse." He tosses his backpack over his free arm and turns to the others. "Going to be raining soon, we might want to figure out what were going to do."

"I'll call my mom, she'll come pick us up." Cece pulls her cell phone out and types at it for a moment. She then gives a frustrated look and types at it again. "I'm not getting any signal."

"Me, either" Ty responds checking his phone. "The storm must be blocking our signal."

"Stupid technology!" Rocky shakes her fists at the clouds.

Then it started raining. At first it was just a few sprinkles and almost unnoticeable. You could hear sizzling as the rain hit the fire. "I think we need to find some shelter" Ty suggests.

"Wish I still had my hat!" Cece says stomping about as everyone gathers their backpacks.

And although Rocky had let go of Deuce's arm she still insisted on staying close to him. "Wouldn't happen to have an umbrella would you?" She asks already knowing the answer.

"No," he frowns "if I knew it was going to rain, we would have come next week."

"We better get going, the rains starting to pick up." Ty gently takes Cece's wrist, "This way." She blushes.

* * *

"I wish we had umbrella." Tinka says as rain pelted down on her. "What do we do now?" She looked to her brother who always had a plan. And sure enough he did.

"I have a plan!" He says enthusiastically throwing his hands in the air as he always does. "We will make mud shelter like in the old country."

"But we have no mud or two weeks to build it." They come to a break in the tree's and onto a trail. "This trail should lead us to their camp. Lets hurry Gunther, my fur is starting to smell." Her costume was made of heavy layers of fur and although they were both dry underneath, the suits were beginning to get heavier and a sour stench was beginning to creep in.

Further up the trail they saw light beams in the distance. "I think that's them!" Gunther says pulling Tinka to the side of the trail.

"Oh goody! Perhaps we can scare some fashion into them." The light beams got closer to them. Tinka giggled with anticipation. This would definitely make her feel better!

"Wait for them to pass." Gunther situates the head of his costume on a little better and waited.

"How much farther?" Rocky complained attempting to hold her backpack above her head. "My arms are getting tired."

"Here use this." Deuce says removing his hoody and handing it to her.

"Thanks, want to use my backpack?" She offers her pack to him for shelter.

"Nah, I'm already soaked. What's it matter if my hair gets a little wet."

"Wish I brought my hoody..." Cece complains as she wipes wet bangs from her eyes. "This is ruining my hair!"

Rocky slips the hoody on and pulls the hood up. It was already warm from Deuce's body heat and she couldn't help but grin. Then an awful stench came over her nose. "Eww what's that smell?" She sniffed of the hoody but it just had the smell of Deuce's body spray. "It's not the hoody."

There was a rustling of leaves from behind them followed by a weird noise. The stench was getting worse by the second. Ty and Deuce searched the darkness with their flashlights looking for what it might be. "Probably just a deer." He says playing it off.

"Or it could be a monster!" Deuce jumps at Rocky quickly. She screams then smacks him on the arm.

"Not funny!"

"Let's go I'm tired of getting wet!" Cece complained again and they all started walking. But she stops short a few feet ahead as she hears the noise again. "Ok what is…" Her sentence stops short.

Ahead of her were two figures covered with fur. The wind blew from their direction and the stench caught her nose as well. The figures started lumbering towards her, their hands outstretched as if to grab her. "AHHHHH!" She screams as the others turn to see what was the matter.

Rocky was horrified as well and screams. Both her and Cece then turn and run as fast as they can down the path. Each of them screaming "BIGFOOT!"

Ty and Deuce were undeterred and shined their lights on the two figures. They both burst into laughter. "Well I guess it worked" says Ty.

"Man guys I didn't think you all would show." Deuce says as the two figures join them.

"God you all stink. Nice bigfoot costumes though." Ty tried breathing through his mouth, but the smell was still noticeable.

"What is this Bigfoot you speak of?" Tinka says removing the large head of her costume.

Gunther also removes his head and explains "Great Rabid Moose is famous monster from the old country." He and his sister both shiver theatrically. "Very scary for the children."

"More like very smelly!" Deuce held his shirt sleeve to his mouth trying to filter the smell.

"You guys are just weird." Ty turns towards the directions the girls went. "Girls it's just Gunther and Tinka! It was just a joke" he yells but there was no response.

"They must have run pretty far. We better go find them." Deuce suggests and starts walking down the trail again.

"Good idea. Great Rabid Moose is excellent hunter!" Tinka and Gunther refit their heads on then follow Ty and Deuce.

* * *

They had ran off because they were scared, leaving Ty and Deuce with the only flashlights. But they were now running with nothing more than the dark skies to guide them.

"I think we lost them." Cece says stopping to take a breath, then realizing that they boys hadn't followed. She debated for a moment that the monster might have eaten them, then shrugged it off.

Rocky continued running past her though. She tried to slow down but loses her footing and trips over a large log. She hits the ground hard and rolls down a small slope. Fighting to gain control of the tumble she feebly tries to grab something but to no avail. A few moments later she came to a stop at the bottom.

Cece heard Rocky scream as she disappeared and quickly goes to investigate. She then saw her friend lying at the bottom of a small slope. Even in the rain she could tell Rocky was crying. She grasps at her leg and Cece feared the worst, and she didn't know what to do.

"Help me!" She yells as her eyes swelled with tears. "I think I broke my ankle!"

"It's going to be alright." Cece yells back as she starting crying as well. "I'll go find Ty!" She then stood up and was about to run back up the trail when she heard someone else yelling.

"Cece! Rocky!" It was Ty's voice. Then she heard Deuce as well. Moments later they were visible in the distance.

She runs towards them yelling "Ty! Hurry Rocky's hurt!"

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. More Cece/Ty and Rocky/Deuce to come. Stay tuned to find out what happens next.


	4. Chapter 4

Cece was running towards them screaming something. At first they couldn't make out what she was saying but as Ty and Deuce got closer they could hear her clearly over the rain. Rocky was hurt. Ty and Deuce immediately break into a sprint to see what was wrong.

She leads them back to where Rocky fell. "Rocky! Are you alright?" Ty yells shining the flashlight on her. She lay about ten or so feet down a small incline next to a tree. By now she was almost in a panic grabbing at her ankle and yelling in pain.

Deuce and Ty immediately begin trudging down the muddy slope. "It hurts so bad make it stop!" she yells as Ty took a knee and was about to examine her foot. "Don't touch it!" she screams as loud as she can. He backs off.

Deuce sits down and puts his arm around her. He hated seeing Rocky in so much pain and tears rolled down his face as he squeezed her in a hug to try and comfort her. The storm however wasn't as compassionate and continued to drop a light rain on top of them.

"We've gotta get you to a hospital." Ty says leaning back down towards her foot. Everything looked as it should except for the fact that her left foot was pointing a little more towards the left than it should be. He once again reached to inspect her foot only to be threatened.

"You touch that foot and I won't be the only one going to the hospital…" She scowls and he lets out a sight of frustration.

Back at the top Cece was about to climb down as well when she was joined by the two furry monsters. This time however they had their masks off. "Hey Cece what happened?" Gunther asks as they come up behind her.

Cece turns at the sound of their voice but is once again caught off guard by the costumes and let out a small yell before recognizing them. "I can't believe you guys!" she says angrily. "If you all hadn't scared us this would never have happened!"

"We didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." Tinka apologizes and Gunther nods in agreement. Neither of them bringing up that Ty and Deuce had also played a role in the prank.

Cece hears Rocky threaten someone again. "I think we better get down there." The three of them then trudge slowly down the muddy slope and join their friends at the bottom.

"Is she alright?" asks Cece.

"I don't know she refuses to let us look at her foot." Ty says standing back up.

Rocky didn't even acknowledge the fact that Gunther and Tinka were with them now. She instead just kept grasping at her leg and crying.

"What are we going to do?" Cece asks her voice shaky. She was on the verge of crying herself but held back not wanting to upset Rocky even more. But every second she waited for a response her stress level rose.

"Still no reception." Ty finally responds and pockets his phone once more. "There should be a Ranger's station up the path. Less than a mile probably." He was guessing at the distance, figuring surely it couldn't be too far. Could it?

"Someone needs to go get help." Cece says strongly. "I can run pretty fast so I..." but she is cut off.

"I'll go with you. Come on." Ty grabs her gently by the arm and they turn towards the small slope again. He hated to leave his sister, but knew he had to get help.

By now the rain had made the ground extremely muddy and getting back up was going to be harder than getting down. "We'll be back as soon as we can with help." Ty says giving Cece a boost up the slope and quickly following after.

It was even muddier than Ty had thought but after a little effort they were both back on the trail. "This way" he says and starts running down the trail. Cece follows quickly in his stead.

Back at the bottom Rocky finally acknowledge Gunther and Tinka's presence, but not nicely. "And what are you all doing here! In those ridiculous costumes!"

Gunther looked at Deuce who shook his head hoping Gunther wouldn't tell Rocky that he had something to do with this. Gunther didn't. Tinka however didn't have such resolve and gave them both up rather quickly.

"We really didn't mean for you to get hurt. I swear!" Deuce explains hoping she wouldn't hold it against him.

Rocky was at first taken aback. But she knew deep down Ty and Deuce meant no harm. She turns her head back towards the two buffoons in costume. 'It's their fault' she thinks then looks back at Deuce. His hair was drenched and he wore a frown. But his eyes looked deeply at her with concern and she could feel the emotion emanating from him.

Lost in his eyes she had almost forgotten about the pain for a moment. But it was a fleeting moment and the pain quickly came back, dragging her attention away from Deuce. And no wonder either as Gunther had gently touched her foot to examine it. "What are you doing!" she screams at him. She then picks up a stick next to her and points it at him. "Do that again and I'll kill you."

'Wow she is aggressive' Gunther thinks backing off a little. He says something quietly to his sister then brings his attention back to Rocky. "Rocky I hate to tell you this but I think you broke your ankle."

She throws the stick at him. "You don't say? Tell me something I don't know DOCTOR!"

Deuce reasons with her. "Rocky they're just trying to help."

"I know but it hurts!"

By now Tinka had walked off in the woods in search of something. And Gunther began to explain "I think I might be able to set your ankle back in place."

"What's that going to help?" She responds not thinking straight.

"Well for one it should get rid of a lot of the pain. It will still hurt, but it won't hurt so badly. Plus it will be easier to walk once it's set back in place. Tinka went to get some stuff to make a splint with."

"You sure know a lot about broken bones" Deuce comments.

"It's basic first aid really." He responds then kneels back down at Rocky's foot. "Back in home country…"

"Yeah yeah just get on with it." Rocky rudely interrupts not in the mood for one of Gunther's 'recollections'.

Tinka reappears with a bundle of different sized sticks and lays them next to Gunther. "Take your pick."

Gunther reaches for Rocky's foot once more. But she recoils slightly. "I'm not going to hurt you. But I need to set it back in place ok?"

She looks at him worriedly. "Is it going to hurt?"

"Only for a second, then it should start to feel better." She was still hesitant but finally agreed. Gunther reached down and took her foot between his two hands. "On three."

She heard him start counting but didn't want to see him do it. So she closed her eyes. 'One'. She took hold of Deuce's hand for support. 'Two'. She squeezes his hand tightly as a tear rolls down her face. 'Three'...

There is a loud pop heard as Gunther twists her foot popping the ankle back into alignment. Rocky let out an ear piercing scream as pain surged through her whole body, feeling as if every nerve receptor in her had just exploded. After a few seconds she stops screaming and opens her eyes.

"What did you do that for!" Gunther exclaims holding his face.

"What?" Rocky was unsure what happened. She wipes the tears from her eyes and focuses on Gunther.

"You punched him in the face." Deuce whispers in her ear. "I think you might have blacked his eye."

"Sorry..." She mumbles as the throbbing in her foot begins to dissipate although never fully going away. "I didn't mean to..."

"Let's just call it even? Ok?" He suggests and resumes his position at her foot. Picking up two thick sticks he begins placing them around her ankle. "I'm going to need something to keep the sticks in place. Like a belt or rope or something."

"Will this work?" Deuce asks removing his gold colored headphones from his neck.

"Yeah, but I'll have to cut the cord off. Ok?" Gunther produces a knife and receives the headphones from Deuce.

"Sure, do whatever it takes."

"But that's your favorite set of cans" Rocky says.

"That's not important right now." He puts his arm back around her. "All that's important right now is you." They lock eyes bringing a smile to both of their faces.

Rocky couldn't believe it. 'He really does care about me!' she thought as she snuggled into his shoulder. Gunther tightened the make-shift lashing bringing her attention back to her foot. And as he put more pressure the throbbing begins to get worse again.

"Finished" Gunther says standing up admiring his handy work. The splint looked primitive but it would work. "Depending on how bad the break is you may be able to walk a little. Long as you don't put pressure on the actual ankle."

"Now what?" asks Rocky.

"All we can do. Wait for Ty and Cece to get help." Tinka responds.

"Well can we at least find somewhere a little less wet?" Rocky asks getting tired of sitting in the mud. "Help me back up to the trail."

It wasn't an easy task but after about five minutes Gunther and Deuce managed to pull Rocky back up the slope. Tinka however climbed up with Rocky to help keep her foot from bouncing around. Now finally back on the trail they began to look for a dry spot nearby.

* * *

They had been running for what seemed like forever. Cece was doing her best to keep up with Ty but she was almost out of breath. Then finally as they rounded a small curve in the trail there was a clearing and then a parking lot. They had found the way out at least.

Once on the pavement the two of them scanned their surroundings. It was just a little before midnight by now and no one was out. Then on the other side of the parking lot they saw a light-pole illuminating a small building. And outside the building was a vehicle.

"There!" Ty points and begins his sprint again. But as much as Cece wanted to run she was so tired from running what seemed like two or three miles she could only manage a fast walk.

Ty reached the vehicle to see it was a green jeep with "Forest Service" written on the side. A good sign a forest ranger should be here. He runs up to the door. The lights were off but he knocks anyway before calling out loudly "Hello is anyone in there!"

There was no answer. Not even the slightest sign of movement. He then shines his light through a glass pane in the door. This is when he sees the sign on the door. 'Due to economic cutbacks Forest Rangers will only be on duty during Normal park hours. 6am to 8pm'.

Cece made it to the door soon after. "Anyone here?"

"Nope. They won't be back till 6 in the morning." He bangs on the door once more. "Now what are we going to do? Check your phone any signal?" Ty checks his own, but still has no service.

Cece looks at her cell then back at Ty. "My batteries dead…" She sighs. "This sure isn't the romantic night I was hoping for."

"Huh? Romantic?" Ty thought he had heard her wrong. He too was pretty tired from running and needed to take a break for a second. "I think I need to sit down for a second."

Cece didn't really mean to say it. But now that she had she felt guilty. Her best friend had a broken ankle and here she was complaining about her own night being ruined. She changes the subject "I got an idea. Wait here."

Ty does as she says and sits down leaning against the door. Cece disappears around the corner of the building. Although he was still worried about his sister Cece's comment had made his mind stray for a moment. Could that be her way of saying she likes him?

Ty hears a loud bang inside, then someone groan. "Oww!"

He jumps to his feet and pounds on the door again. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" He sees a figure in the darkness start walking towards the door and he fishes for his flashlight. Then the door opens.

It was Cece. "How did you?" He begins to ask but she promptly gives an answer.

"I climbed in one of the windows." She flips on a light switch. There was a small table turned over and a mess of papers on the floor, below a window.

"Looks more like you fell in." Ty jokes then continues, "So now what?"

"Well I had an idea. You know how to drive right?"

"I have my permit." He feels his pocket to ensure his billfold was still there. "Yep I got it."

"Close enough." She responds and walks towards the overturned desk. "All we have to do is find the keys to the jeep and we can take Rocky to the hospital ourselves. Then our parents won't ever know anyone got hurt!" She smiles at her foolproof plan.

"Except my mom might notice Rocky on crutches for a month."

"Oh minor details." She says brushing it off. "Let's find those keys."

Cece began searching a desk in the corner as Ty picks up the overturned desk. Neither of the desks turn up a set of keys however and they begin searching elsewhere.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, but your feedback really helped me get back in the mood of writing. I really enjoyed writing this chapter though. Hope you all like it; please leave feedback if you do. Glad to see everyone is liking the pairings in this story. I didn't realize there wasn't that many Rocky/Deuce pairings though. They seem like the perfect couple, along with Ty/Cece of course. Those are my two favorite pairings. Well thanks for the feedback guys, please keep it up. The next chapter shouldn't take so long to come out. See you all soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Deuce was the one who found a suitable spot. A nice large oak tree with long extending branches brimming with leaves. And underneath was a semi-dry area despite the rain still drizzling down. He helps Rocky get into a comfortable position against the tree before sitting down next to her.

"Thanks Deuce you're really sweet." She says taking his hand into her own again.

"No problem. Wish there was more I could do." He responds sharing a moment with Rocky.

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick." Tinka spouts as she is forced to watch the flirting. "Don't forget your foot is still broke" her accent seemed especially sarcastic.

'Typical Tinka always trying to ruin my day' thinks Rocky before viciously blurting out "Why don't you just shut up?"

Deuce chuckles as Tinka stubs up obviously insulted. "So rude!" Her arms fold up defensively as she turns her back to them. "So rude!" She huffs again.

Gunther had been absently quiet but finally stepped up. "Perhaps we should go see if Ty needs help."

"Good idea brother. Let us leave." Tinka turns towards Rocky an evil smile now adorning her face. "I guess you haven't thought about it yet have you?"

Gunther realizes where the conversation was about to go and jumps in "Come on Tinka let's just go."

But Rocky took the bait. "What are you talking about now you smelly ape. Why don't you just take that stupid costume off?"

"Because silly one" She reaches and pulls the collar of her shirt from underneath the costume. "Our sequined camping outfits are not made to get wet."

"Yeah, dry clean only; Bay-beee" Gunther adds comically but fails to diffuse the situation. His sister doesn't miss a step in finishing her explanation.

"No. You haven't realized that you can't dance with a broken foot."

It hadn't occurred to Rocky yet, but it was true. She wasn't going to be able to dance if her ankle was broke. And worse yet she was going to be fired if she couldn't dance. The stress was beginning to lead to a migraine. Coupled with her foot continually throbbing she couldn't take it anymore and just breaks down. New tears rushed from her already bloodshot eyes and she buries her face into Deuce's chest.

"You're really mean you know that! Just go!" Deuce was furious, pointing sternly up the trail. "NOW!" He patted Rocky's back reassuring her "It's going to be alright. I promise. It's going to be alright."

Tinka was about to say something else but Gunther grabs her by the arm pulls forcibly. "I think you said enough. I can't believe you" The two then disappear into the darkness.

Rocky continued to cry into his shoulder, but he was clueless as to what he should do. Unless… "Don't worry you won't get fired Rocky." He wraps his arms around her in a loving hug. "I'll have my Uncle Benny talk to Gary. Trust me Gary will find you something for you to do until you're foot is better."

Rocky's crying sniffled to a stop. She looks up at him "Really? But how do you know it will work?"

"My Uncle Benny is a shareholder. He's practically part-owner." Deuce was exaggerating slightly but his Uncle did know Gary Wilde enough for Deuce to be confident.

"Deuce you're the greatest!" Rocky's spirits were uplifted. And although unsure whether it would work or not it was enough to cheer her up. Then before realizing it she gave Deuce a kiss.

"Whoa" he responds caught off guard. She starts to cry again. "No. No. That was a good whoa!"

"Sorry, I didn't really mean to. I just got excited when I realized I wasn't really going to get fired. And. And well yeah..." She grasps at her head as the migraine set in. "This is so stressful."

"Well please don't stress over the kiss." Leaning in towards her ear he says "I enjoyed it."

That was all she needed to hear. Closing her eyes she rests her head on his chest. Her night was starting to look up now as her headache dissipated down to just a minor throb. Her foot had numbed from the cold rain, which now seemed to have stopped falling. Indeed things were starting to get better, now if Ty and Cece would just get back with some help…

* * *

"I can't find a set of keys anywhere!" Ty empties out the last desk drawer on top of a table. The room was now a mess. He and Cece had practically turned the entire place inside out looking for the keys to the jeep.

He then wades through scattered papers over to a couch and takes a seat. And although stumbling over a chair obstructing her path Cece manages to make her way to the couch as well. "Cece I really don't know what to do. I guess I'll have to walk into town."

Cece wraps her arms around him, "I'll go with you. I'm here for you." A tear rolls down her pale colored cheek.

He puts his hand to her cheek. 'So cold.' "Are you alright?" he asks realizing he never did.

Cece starts crying, sobbing long tears. "I just really want to help her. And, and …" She chokes up a little before finishing with "And she's out there still and we can't help HER!" her voice sharply rises towards the end.

"Cece look at me." He picks her chin up, her eyes still swelled with tears. "It's going to be alright. We're going to find help." He then takes her hand "And after this is all over, I promise you we will get a romantic night."

It didn't stop the tears immediately but she did stop sobbing. It was actually a weird way of saying he liked her, but given the situation any way would have been awkward. Gripping his hand with renewed inspiration she jumps up. "But first we got to help Rocky! And we need those keys."

Seeing Cece's renewed spirit renewed his as well and Ty remembers a small detail. "We never checked the actual Jeep!"

"Oh my god we didn't!" Still holding hands the two race outside and to the driver's side of the jeep.

The door was unlocked. Ty jumps in the driver's side and checks the ignition. No keys. "The glove box!" Cece quickly guesses and runs over to check.

"Lets see. Maps… Papers… Keys…" She couldn't believe it. "I found them!" She removes them quickly pulling some papers into the floor as she did. She tosses them in Ty's lap.

They were both ecstatic. They had found help, and it was them. They celebrated their minor victory, with a kiss. And although brief it seemed to be a turning point in the night. From here on out it was going to get better.

After buckling their seatbelts Ty turns the jeep around and heads towards the woods. Neither of them mentioned the kiss, fearing they would start to feel guilty. Although Cece couldn't help but think of Ty's promise of a future romantic night.

The jeep goes from solid pavement to the muddy path with a slosh of mud spraying the windows. "This outta be fun…" Ty says sarcastically as the tires start to slide in the mud. He shifts into four-wheel drive and slowly puts pressures on the gas to prevent sliding.

Cece checks her cell phone, one bar of signal. "I think I have signal! Should I call 911?"

"No it would take too long for them to get here. Plus they might not like how we broke in and trashed the Ranger's station." He was joking but it was probably true, and that's all they needed was to be arrested.

"I'll try to call Deuce. Perhaps we can let them know we are on the way." It rings for a few seconds then someone answers.

"Hello? Cece is that you?" It was Deuce his voice slow and serious.

"Yeah it's me. We found a Ranger's jeep so we can take Rocky to the hospital now. We'll be there in just a minute."

"That's awesome! I'll be watching for you."

* * *

Deuce puts the phone back in his pocket and gives Rocky the good news. "They found help; they're coming to pick us up."

Rocky had been lightly sleeping for about ten minutes, her head resting comfortably on Deuce's chest. But the news brought her to senses quickly. "Great!" But in her excitement she moved her foot and pain shot back up her leg. "Oww!" She groans stabilizing her foot once more as the make-shift bindings loosen a little.

"Just a little longer." Deuce reassures her as headlights come around a small bend. "That must be them. I'll be right back." She raises her head enough to let him stand up before leaning against the tree. He runs towards the trail.

The headlights grew brighter the closer they came and for a second Deuce thought they weren't going to stop. Or even worse, what if Cece was driving? He debates jumping back off to the side. But then with a large splatter of mud and water the jeep comes to a stop in a small pool of water.

Not that he had been clean before, but Deuce was now covered completely in mud. "Dude!" He yells as Ty gets out of the driver's seat. "Ahh man!" he wipes the mud off his face.

He and Ty make their way back to the tree were Rocky was waiting. They then help Rocky to the back of the jeep. "Lay her down in the back, Deuce you sit with her so she doesn't roll in the floor." Ty instructs as they carefully lift Rocky into the back. And after a minute they manage to comfortably get her in. She was now stretched out the length of the backseat with her head resting in Deuce's lap. Ty jumps back in the front seat.

"Where are Tinka and Gunther?" Deuce inquires as Ty turns the jeep around.

"Who cares" Rocky bursts sarcastically "let them walk home for all I care."

"I thought they were with you?" asks Cece now peering into the backseat.

"Well Tinka started being really mean to Rocky. So I made them leave."

"I'm sure they can take care of themselves." Ty says splashing through another puddle, making the jeep bounce a little. "I'm more worried about Rocky right now." He then places his hand on top of Cece's; he was also thinking of her.

"Owww! Watch the bumps!" Rocky says, her ankle feeling the impact all too well.

"Sorry I'm going as slow as I can without getting stuck." He tries to explain but figures Rocky wasn't being very accepting of reason. "We should be on pavement in just a minute though. So just hang in there."

Sure enough a few minutes later they were back on the pavement and heading towards the park's exit. Along the way they come across two figures walking up the road. Getting closer they realize it was the two muddy costumed twins.

"There's Tinka." Cece points out the windshield.

"Run them over!" Rocky yells from the backseat. But Ty ignores the request instead coming to a stop next to them.

He rolls down his window and the two figures stop. "I see you found a ride." A male voice said before coming closer, it was Gunther. Tinka stayed behind him by the edge of the road crossing her arms in defiance. "Just ignore her; she's got uhh how you say 'her britches in a twist'."

Ty ignores the misused analogy and explains "We don't have any room to give you a ride. But we can come pick you up afterwards or something."

"Oh no worry." Gunther responds his deep accent coming out once more. "We called a taxi."

"Come on Gunther, let them take cry baby to see doctor." Tinka yells from behind him trying her best to insult. "She needs to get her boo-boo fixed."

It seemed to work. "I'll show you a crybaby you stupid little…" someone covered Rocky's mouth muffling the end of her sentence. "Just ignore her, she's just trying to upset you more." Deuce reasons then removes his hand.

"Well we better go" Ty says now glaring at Tinka. Why did she always have to be so rude?

Gunther peers into the backseat to check on Rocky. "Hope you get better." His sister calls for him to come again. "Gotta go… Coming sister!" He turns and rejoins her by the side of the road. The jeep then speeds off into the night, its lights gradually disappearing in the distance.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for Chapter 5. Sorry it's gotten a little darker than I thought it was going to with all the hurt and crying. I changed the genre to Romance/Hurt/Comfort due to all of it in the past two chapters. Sorry if Tinka seems a little mean, I think it seems in character with her though. But anyway just a heads up I'll probably be finishing this story next chapter.**

**But don't worry there will be more Cece/Ty and Rocky/Deuce in the future. Until then stay tuned for the Finale. Thanks again for reading, please feedback if you liked :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I removed the old chapter six due to it being too cheesy and rushed. This is the chapter 6 I had started working on before I got burned out and rushed through the other one. This is still in revisement, and will be finished in the future sometime. But I figure my work in progress chapter might be better than the other one. Hope you enjoy the snippet.**

* * *

The jeep came to a quick halt in front of the emergency room entrance. Rocky almost went flying into the floorboard but Deuce held her safely back. 'He's always there for me' she thinks helping her out of the vehicle.

"Wait here!" Ty says and runs inside the entrance. A minute later he reappears with a wheelchair. "Here so you don't have to walk."

Deuce helps Rocky ease down into the seat. He takes control and pushes her into the hospital. Ty holds back a moment. "I have to find a parking place. I'll be there in a minute" he yells towards Deuce before jumping back into the jeep.

"I'll come with" Cece says jumping in with him.

"How come you didn't go with Rocky?" Ty pulls out and heads towards a parking garage near the entrance. He feels Cece may have took it the wrong way and adds "Not that I don't mind the company." He places his hand on top of hers. Cece twines her fingers between his.

"I think Rocky is in good hands. Deuce can get her signed in." She squeezes his hand a little. "Plus I didn't want you to have to walk back alone."

Ty smiles "Thanks. I'd rather walk with you than by myself any day."

The parking garage was packed. Row after row of car but not a single open parking place, that is until they reached the eighth floor of the garage. "There's one!" Cece points towards the right and Ty expertly parks.

"Going to be a little bit of a walk." He says closing the door.

* * *

**I'll release the rest of this chapter as soon as it's finished and replace this snippet with it. Setting the story back to In-Progress also until I get it finished.**


End file.
